


bite.

by dreampeach



Series: New York Underground [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, F/M, Mates, New York City, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire Mate, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreampeach/pseuds/dreampeach
Summary: ON HOLDWhen you are uprooted from your life in the country and make the move to New York City, the last thing you expect to happen is to find out that you are the mate of the most powerful vampire in the entire country.book 1 of the underground new york series





	bite.

Seonghwa isn’t surprised when he hears your heels heavily making their way up the stairs and then his office door slamming open.

“When were you going to tell me?” You almost shout at him, barely managing to keep yourself together.

He can see that you’re fuming and he already knows why but he decides to pretend not to know regardless.

“Tell you what?”

“Don’t play with me, you know damn well what.” You angrily reply.

Seonghwa decides to stay silent at that and looks at you pointedly. You give an exasperated huff before continuing.

When were you going to tell me about the feeding?” At this point you’ve lost all patience and shout the sentence at him.

Seonghwa looks down at his desk at that and sighs defeatedly, taking a moment before looking back at you, already knowing how your stubbornness will react to what he says next.

“I didn’t tell you about the feeding because I don’t want to do it. I’m too scared of hurting you.”

You almost look offended at what he’s just said.

“Hurt me? HURT ME? You absolute idiot, you don’t want to do it because you think you’ll hurt me? I trust you and I know that you won’t hurt me. You’ll really put your own health on the line because you think you’ll hurt me?” You jab back at him.

Seonghwa starts getting annoyed at this point knowing it’ll end in one of you giving in but not without an exceptional yelling match first.

“How do you know and are so certain I won’t hurt you? I know you trust me but have you seen how strong I am? How violent I can get? When it comes to blood, I’ll do anything to get it with no mercy and because you’re my mate, I’m worried that even if I’m keeping a grip on myself, I’ll still lose control. So that’s why I won’t do it. I’ll keep feeding off the hospital bags, it’s fine.”

Seeing the seriousness in his expression, you let some of the fight leave you and walk over and around the desk to lean next to his chair. You understand where he’s coming from but you’re also worried. It’s already been several months and you can see that he needs to feed and he won’t be able to keep going much longer. But his own stubbornness and worry keeps stopping him and you’re determined to change that.

You make eye contact with him then and search his eyes before you ask your question that makes your decision.

“You really won’t do it?”

Seonghwa takes a moment before he replies.

“No. I really won’t.”

You take a moment yourself, and then you’re reaching for his letter opener.

“Fine. Then I will.”

You immediately slice the opener across the pad of your index finger before he can stop you and let it drop to the desk. Already the blood is starting to well on the cut and you can feel it start to sting. You quietly suck air between your teeth at the sudden pain before you look up and meet Seonghwa’s eyes.  
You see him gripping the arms of the chair so tightly you’re amazed they haven’t broken and his canines have already elongated at the scent and sight of your blood.

“No.” He barely manages to get out – eyes darting between your own and your finger. But you already know your next move.  
Moving ever so slowly from a mixture of nerves and slight fear, you bring your cut finger to his lips, placing the index pad right where they meet.

It only takes a couple of seconds, but almost immediately Seonghwa is up and out of his chair and is standing between your legs, arms caging you on either side of the desk where you’re still sitting. Taking the tip of your index finger in his mouth, you feel him suck the blood from the cut; eyes almost rolling back into his head in the process.  
Once he lets your finger go, he grabs you by the back of the thighs and pulls you flush against him and wraps his arms around your waist. He starts to speak, in between placing open mouthed kisses from your jaw down to your jugular.

“Here’s what you need to know.” He says breathily. “First, this doesn’t turn you. It’s a much more complicated process than that. Second, it will hurt but only at the beginning when I first bite you. After that you will feel an immense amount of pleasure.”  
He hovers over your jugular for a moment before speaking. “Are you sure you’re okay with me doing this?”

You shift your head to look him in the eyes.

“Do it. Bite me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! This is a preview scene from my upcoming Seonghwa 1920's set Vampire au fanfic! I know we've all been wanting to see Vampire Seonghwa for a while so I thought I would indulge us all and write this haha. Anyway I'm probably going to start posting this around October for their comeback and spooky season (fingers crossed we get a super dark concept this time) and I'm really excited for people to read this! Anyway enjoy and I'll be back with more vamp seonghwa soon :)


End file.
